


Swap Shop

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, M/M, but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili wake up. In the wrong body. Instead of worrying, they have sex. Beta-d by Phoebe_Artemis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Shop

Fili was warm, a body pressed against his back and arms around him. It was nice, if a little odd. Normally Kili was the little spoon.

"Fee?"

Why was he saying his own name? He could have sworn he hadn't said anything.

"Why am I the big spoon? And what's wrong with my voice?"

Oh. Oh shit.

"Kili?" Fili rolled over and looked at himself.

It was definitely Kili's expression, his patented confused puppy, but on his own features.

"Fili?"

"We're in the wrong bodies."

"Whoa." Kili pulled Fili's hair over his shoulder. "Eww."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

Kili ignored him, prodding his new face and pulling at the braids. He slid his hands beneath the covers and yep, Fili's bars instead of hoops through his nipples, and further down the finer pubic hair and warm metal.

"Kili, what are we going to do?" Fili whined, pressing closer.

It was strange to see his brother looking so worried. Surely Kili could help.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to suck my cock."

Fili frowned as he wiggled under the covers. Surely he didn't mean- He did. Fili grabbed at his hair, finding his own braids to tug on. He didn't have time to question or think; Kili knew what his cock liked best and was using all of his expertise.

"Kili, fuck that's-" he moaned as a finger slipped inside him and though Fili had not been fucked last night this body had.

"Don't cum yet, baby brother." Fili pushed the quilt aside and wasn't sure if he regretted it. "Not until I've had a chance with this pretty hole." His body was seated between his thighs, leaving soft kisses over the head of his cock.

Even as Kili swallowed him down again he was struck by how good he looked. His lips were red and wet, precum gathered in one corner, the metal beads of his braids brushing over skin. Kili retained his regular expression of bliss as he performed. It looked good on his features and was probably the calmest he'd ever looked awake.

"Kee-I'm too close." He pulled on the braids. "I need you."

"That's not like you." Kili released his cock, letting it slap wetly against his stomach.

"I'm not feeling quite myself today," breathed Fili, watching his own cock being slicked in preparation.

"Do you need...?" the brunet - blond wiggled his fingers suggestively.

"It's your body," he huffed. "You tell me."

"In that case..." Kili leaned down to kiss him.

Wow, Fili thought, my lips are really soft. He could feel his cock nudging at his hole, prodding his perineum.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, I'm not used to this."

It wasn't that Fili didn't like to bottom, he just preferred being on the top. And Kili would cry if he was made to go without cock for too long. But this body was gagging for it, reaching down to pull at his brother's cock and wedged the head inside.

"Fuck me," Fili demanded, hooking his feet behind Kili's back and pulling him forward. Fuck, if he'd known his cock was this good... “Come on, Kili. Give it to me.”

"Don't speak like that. I'll spill before I have a chance to satisfy you," Kili panted.

"Hold on. I do it all the time."

"You do?"

Fili frowned. It was more regal an expression that had ever graced Kili's face.

"Don't do that. How do I hold it?"

"I'm not sure. Now fuck me." Fili bucked his hips.

"Is this too weird? Do you want to turn over?" Kili worried.

"No. Not unless you're freaked out."

"I'm kinda turned on by it."

Fili smirked, clamping down around him.

Gasping, Kili collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck, Fee. Maybe you should just go on top."

Rolling his eyes, Fili pushed his body onto his back. It was easier than he expected; he always underestimated Kili's strength. Fili cooed as the cock slid deeper, his back straight and a hand on Kili's stomach for balance. He started to move before his brother had settled, frowning in concentration.

"Can't get a rhythm?"

"Shut up. You couldn't even get your cock in."

Kili grabbed his hips, guiding him. He was in this position a lot more often and the motions were almost instinct.

"Oh fuck, Kili..." his eyes closed as his expression softened, finding the bliss Kili did in this.

Leaning further back, his eyes opened as Kili grazed his prostate. Fili jolted, baring down.

"I told you mine was sensitive." Kili said smugly.

"I never realised just how sensitive."

Kili grinned, pleased that his brother could experience his pleasure. Starting to lose the rhythm, Fili reached down to stroke himself. He knew how Kili's cock liked to be touched, rough and fast and pulling at the head.

"You see why I cum so quickly?" Kili asked him, watching through half closed eyes. "Being taken by you is wonderful."

Throwing himself forward, Fili rutted his cock against his stomach. The piercings of his prick rubbed inside him and Kili grabbed his butt.

"Fuck, my arse is great." he said, pressing a hand between his cheeks to feel where he slid into his own body. "How do you keep out of it?"

"With difficulty." Fili forced out, making a couple more plunges back on his cock before he came. He found himself crying out as Kili did. "I need you-" he gasped "need your seed." Fili had always felt a little bad about using his brother after he'd finished. He could get off to the sight of Kili laying dazed beneath him, his soft cock laying against his thigh as his cum dried on his chest. But Kili demanded it, whimpering at the mounting burn before his brother's seed soothed his hole.

"You're sure?"

"I understand now."

Kili rolled them gently, making sure that Fili was comfortable. "It can get a little sore if you take too long. I'll try to be quick."

"I shall endeavour to look as attractive as possible."

Kili kissed him softly, bodies so close that their piercings caught in each other's hair. Fili tugged on his lower lip as he scratched his back, giving his body a sharper pleasure that he'd ever admitted. After a bare handful of thrusts, he felt Kili cum inside him.

"Fee..." he sighed, dropping his forehead to rest against his shoulder.

"Shh, sleep now." Fili turned them onto their sides, holding his little brother to him protectively.

They grimaced at the wet sound of a cock sliding free.

'Eww." Kili frowned.

"It's your cum."

Kili nuzzled at his stubble, rather confusing as he was used to more hair. And his body wasn't right for this position. He wiggled free of a grumbling Fili and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?"

"Yes, actually. How do you feel?" Kili kissed his neck.

"Safe. Is that how I make you feel?" Fili threaded their fingers together, holding them to his chest.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
